DC-DC converters come in many different forms, and include one or more switches that are selectively actuated to provide a controlled DC output voltage or current based on a received DC input, where regulation of the output power is provided by controlling the control pulse width or on time of the signaling provided to the converter switch or switches. Constant on time (COT) converter architectures operate to regulate the converter output by adjusting the so-called “off time” between pulses of a steady “on time”, with the adjustments to the off time effectively varying the converter operating frequency for output regulation. Fixed frequency converters begin the converter pulses at regular intervals, and the on time of the individual pulses is varied to control the output. Regulating either or both of the on time or off time (or frequency) of the switching control signaling is generally known as pulse width modulation or PWM control. In a multi-stage conversion system, two or more converter stages are connected to individually contribute to the output current of the system, and the outputs of the individual stages are typically connected to the system output via a corresponding output inductor. Mismatching between the switches and/or the output inductors of the individual power converter stages can lead to uneven or imbalanced load sharing conditions. However, no stage load balancing techniques have thus far been developed for constant on time converters, and it is desirable to provide techniques and apparatus for more uniformly balancing the output contribution of individual stages in a multi-stage DC-DC converter.